I Care About You
by IAMCHEESE12
Summary: Laki and Aisa share a heartwarming moment.
1. Chapter 1

"I HATE YOU!", Aisa screamed at the top of her lungs. The object of her hate stood before her, smiling. This sought to make Aisa even more infuriated as she picked up her belt, which was previously discarded and lashed out at Laki.

Laki easily side-stepped it and quickly closed the gap between them before grabbing her arms to stop Aisas' rage filled attack. With Aisas' hands retrained she let her lips settle on her chest and gently sucked her nipple.

Aisa grimaced as she desperately tried to suppress a moan. Her body, however, didn't care to hide its' love of the feeling as her groin quickly became very moist, with some liquid seeping to the floor. Her face quickly got red as she realised that Laki had noticed.

Laki smirked and slid down to a kneeling position before letting her tongue linger at Aisas' entrance for a second, and then quickly and viciously sucking the pouring liquid. Aisa couldn't suppers the moan this time and her sensual scream filled the air. She quickly forget all of her anger as she was filled with incredible lust. She began violently bucking her hips to Laki's mouth until Laki removed her mouth and shoved her finger in.

"A-aa", Aisa muttered at the familiar feeling of her girlfriends finger inside her. She began bucking and rotating her hips even more violently as Laki shoved more fingers in. By this point she had already lost her sense and was moving with pure desire to fulfill her horny desires.

Laki, who had engaged in countless sexual skirmishes with her before knew this, but was still surprised when, for the first time, Aisa decided to dominate.

Aisa shoved Laki to the ground and looked at her with eyes filled with raging hormones, Laki felt her lower regions clench with anticipation as she licked her lips. She had no time to prepare herself as Aisa pounced on her and devoured her lips whilst simultaneously pressing her soaking vagina up against Laki's.

Laki now had her turn to scream as Aisas' warm juices rubbed against her skin, she groped Aisas' butt and starting tapping it periodically. This served to spur Aisa on even more as she increases her humping speed exponentially. Both of them felt their insides clench as they had their release simultaneously.

Laki panted, exhausted and satisfied.  
Aisa had been pissed again but she knew her girl well enough to know how to handle it.  
She felt herself smile at her own intelligence and she looked over to Ines, expecting to see her fast asleep as usual.

She froze.  
Aisa gazed upon her with eyes unfazed.  
Filled with the same amount, if not more, lust than before.

"O-oi, D-don't you thing that's enough bae?",Laki asked skeptically. Wondering how Aisa was still awake. She had to time to follow her train of thought as Aisa pounced on her. She fought back, trying to push her off. She had had enough for the night.  
She was surprised, however, to find herself chained to the wall. They had recently bought those but thought they were to kinky afterwards.

She was trapped the chains had short extensions so she could barely move her hands. She couldn't move them half as required to stop Aisa who was heading towards her with a massive dildo.

Dildo. Dildo?  
They didn't use those, where did she get that?

"S-s-stop! What are you doing you horny freak!1!?1", screamed Laki. But it appeared that her cries fell on deaf ears as Aisa was not fazed.

She stopped in front of her, licking her lips. Laki decided that since she couldn't stop her, she would just play it out until she burnt out her horniness. What was the worst that could happen right?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][]

Laki's screams echoed through the room as Aisa shoved the massive dildo in her anus. They for sure did not do anal, Laki was panicking now.

"AHHH, stop it hurts!", she screamed but it only added fuel to the fire as Aisa shoved the other end of the dildo in her anus and starting madly thrusting like an animal with no control. Laki's screams of pain continued to echo through the room as her asshole started to bleed.

Poop suddenly started to spurt from her butt and she was so caught up in the growing pleasure that she almost didn't notice. Now, she was relieved, that should stop Aisa, she's really fresh so she might even throw up. All the same as long as she stops, which she was sure she would.

She didn't know how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Aisa scooped up the poop from the floor, shoved it in her vagina and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
